


Waltz Lesson

by ab-insula-Avalonia (AurumCalendula)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Down to Agincourt, F/F, Fanwork of Fanwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/ab-insula-Avalonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Seperis' <i>Down to Agincourt</i> series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waltz Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Game of God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592838) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



 

' "I can waltz," Amanda says abruptly, and then looks at her cupless hand regretfully. "Just--throwing that out there. No reason."

Vera looks at Amanda, head tilted curiously, and Castiel sips from his drink, filing this away as an example of human courtship rituals that television didn't lie about.

"And I could teach you," Amanda adds, sliding to the ground and nearly imitating James's earlier stumble in the process. "It's like--uh…."

"Master knife dance," he says encouragingly. "Alicia told me. Just slower, and with less blades and bodily harm."

"Right." Vera stands up warily. "Uh--"

"No, no dropkicking," Amanda says reassuringly, giving Castiel a glare before reaching for Vera's hand and pulling her toward the dancers. "No punching either, it's fine." '

 

\- The Game of God, Chapter 2

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at: http://ab-insula-avalonia.deviantart.com/art/Waltz-Lesson-556232024


End file.
